The Guardian and the Time
by CoralineDoll61
Summary: After Pepper Ann got married to her best friend, Milo Kamalani. In 4 months later she turned 18 and she gets pregnant and her mother Lydia, would never harm her baby she can't go after it. Milo and his friends will help and protect Pepper Ann to bring her and by let her touch their baby. Can the queen guardian, Arendelle will be able to protect her child from safety?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this would be my first Pepper Ann fanfiction the pregnancy story but I don't see it on there I might as well make one, it'll be really fun. Please please do not make fun of my writing and grammar. Be nice to it and have fun reading it!**

**Milo K., Pepper Ann P.**

After like 3 months later it takes from the town of Hazelnut but Pepper Ann Kamalani (nee Pearson) is 18 years old is married to Milo Kamalani her new husband he is 19 years old, she woke up quickly and she runs to the bathroom because she was throwing up but Milo heard her in the bathroom vomiting up but he got up quickly he rush into the bathroom and he sees P.A. feeling ill but she doesn't know why that she is feeling sick.

"Pepper Ann, are you alright?" Milo asked as he rub on Pepper Ann's forehead gently "You don't look so well."

"I'm fine, I just have this flu and then sick."

"I think you better get some rest, P.A. because you look like that you've been ate something bad like yesterday."

"That was like yesterday, Milo. I am feeling sick and I don't know why."

"I think you should see a doctor anyway."

"Okay then, but I might not go anyway." Pepper Ann laughed.

"Yes you are going to there and that is it. There's no way I won't let you sick anymore."

"I know I should understand this. Even though my apppointment as you're going to call it."

"You'll go now, honey."

4 weeks later

Pepper Ann was at the doctor's appointment, she was waiting for the doctors to call her, she is waiting to find out that why is she was sick.

"Pepper Ann, the doctor wants to see you." the nurse said as Pepper Ann as she went to the doctor's office.

15 minutes later from then

Alex was sitting at the doctor's office for 10 minutes and it was taking too long.

"Why is she taking so long, I wonder why she is." Alex asked "She should be here by minutes ago."

The doctor came in to see Pepper Ann

"Hello there Ms. Pearson, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine. It's um Kamalani I just got married."

"You got married?" the female doctor asked "Are you sure about that?"

"So your husband, Milo just called me for your appointment because you were having nausea."

"Yes this morning, I ran into the bathroom and I was throwing up but he came in here he called you."

"Yes he did, sweetheart so are you sick?"

"Yes, I'm not just sick, I just vomiting up randomly. I don't know why I'm having nausea."

"Hmmm seems like you're having Nausea early or lately."

"I think it's nausea and vomiting but here but I'm going to go ahead and run some tests, but I have a feeling that you're not sick because you were vomiting." Pepper Ann's female doctor as she is taking a tests with Pepper Ann to see what's going on in her body.

6 minutes later...

"Ok Mrs. Kamalani, I took all the tests and guess what? I have some news to tell you."

"Really?" she asked her doctor "What is it then, doctor? Am I having abortion?"

"Well I have to say is that to you, congrats to you and Milo. That is...you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant? Pepper Ann sighs "What will Milo say about this?"

"So Ms. Pepper Ann Kamalani, come in for your ultrasound when you're 4 months."

"Ok doctor, I will do that for it."

"Goodbye come back next time."

At Milo's new house far away but Pepper Ann is still living with him but since she left but her cat Steve is still living with her mom, Lydia Pearson and her sister, Moose living with her. She enters the door but came home with a smile on her face.

"Milo, I'm home. Are you in the living room?"

"That's great that you're back from the doctor P.A., what did the doctor just say?"

"I have great news to tell for you Milo." P.A. say as she was about to tell him.

"What is it, dearie dear?"

"The good news is...I'm pregnant and I'm having a baby with you." she whispered as she hugged Milo.

"That is so great and wonderful, honey. You and I are going to be parents."

"Yes we are going to have a baby together."

"So wasn't it the good thing?"

"The good thing about what?" Pepper Ann asked

"The good thing if I could say yes, but your mother might like this I think."

"Oh no my mom would never kill my baby, she loves grandchildren and she wants one."

"Your mom loves grandchildren but she'll let you have one?"

"Of course she is but she told if I have kid with someone maybe she'll become a grandmother but my daddy will be the grandfather too."

"You're 18 and are you sure do you want to keep the baby?"

"Of course I will keep my kid forever."

"Listen P.A., we can do this and we can do our best for you and our baby. I'll protect you for what you have and what you got."

"Thanks Milo, you know I've always wanted a baby with you."

"I know P.A., I wanted a child and a baby." Milo said as he hugged Pepper Ann that who is tearing "I've always wanted this family but you and I are like friends but you're my other best friend that I loved and no one will never ever hurt you."

"Yeah, I know that you're my friend that I ever talked to but Nicky she is my best friend too but she is jealous of me dating you but I hope she won't get angry with me again. One of our friends will say" Pepper Ann replied as she rested Milo's hands on her flat stomach.

"One of our friends trust us, and I will never ever break your heart."

"I know that you won't, our friends won't break it ever."

"I know how it is soon enough, P.A. but trust will never break promises as it can be." Milo said as he takes her forehead and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I'm really really honest with you and I will never leave you out of my sight and you will never ever leave out of my sight either."

"Yes I am and I understand, Milo."

"I love you, Pepper Ann."

"I love you too, Milo."

As the two couple hug each other cuddling but as soon enough no one will never ever hurt anybody out there can never believe that. They look into each other's eyes lightly and smiled while Milo is still hugging her and then they let go of the hug.

End of the chapter 1.

**Now this is how that I did as usual but since I was not a good writer too much but still I'm getting it right then but as you know, my writing is a little good you know but I'm still practicing it but when it's time for me to do it, but so I am done with the chapter 1 but I'll have time to do some chapter 2 next here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be the second chapter of the CGI computer animation version is Pepper Ann story but continues with it from Disney.**

**Milo K., Pepper Ann P.**

Pepper Ann is only a month pregnant and her mother and father find that she is pregnant, now they're very upset in the emotions way and do or don't want to kill PA's baby that is inside of her. If they got the power of magic of spirit in heart. If they turn back in time her sister, Moose couldn't realized that her sister is having a baby but she has the wand it will never been happen.

"Sweetie that's our plan we have to get Pepper Ann to kill her own baby."

"No Chuck, that's our plan to get Peppi to kill her own child!" Lydia said as she take the want from him and smiled.

"Let's get her baby out of her womb."

"Yeah we have to find her and kill her own baby."

"Let's do it!"

Meanwhile...

PA was with Milo talking to her baby inside

"Hello in there, it's your new daddy and mommy is here."

"Mommy's nudge tummy in here talking to you little one." PA said as she heard the door soon as someone is knocking and then Milo gets it while she standing there but he opened to her mother and even Chuck, she was mad at her to see her again but Chuck was happy about it.

"Oh no, it's your parents." Milo said as he protected her from getting killed.

"Pepper Ann Pearson, you come home right now!" her father demanded

"Mom, please don't do this, I really really do not want all of you to kill my baby!" P.A begged

"I will kill your baby and that is it!" Chuck shouted

"I want to have a baby, I've always wanted a child with Milo."

"You are not ready to have this child yet, young woman." Lydia said "You are coming home with me."

"No I am never going back home, mother. I'm 18 year old and I am not a child."

"Stay back or I will hunt you both!" Her sister said but they turned away as Pepper Ann shouted

"Nooo!" she shouted

Her parents were knocked down but once they fell upon them her sister Moose is trying to kill her own parents

"What was that?"

"I don't believe it I feel like. Mother, father. Oh no." As she start crying in pain as she turned to her sister Moose and she anger her "You!"

"I want you to stay back so you won't get killed you two." Moose said as she tries to keep them safe.

**Done with chapter 2, but almost getting to chapter 3.**


End file.
